A Woman of Distinction
by Rennie75
Summary: Series of drabbles focused on Felicity in the current S2 storyline. Chapters may not connect and the POVs will no doubt change but the focus will be on highlighting Felicity and just how distinctive she is! Olicity whenever possible! CH 6 - IMAGE OF LOVE is from Sara's POV, follows episode 2x20 Seeing Red.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Woman of Distinction**_

**AN** – This was written for AriesPrincess-Slyffindor (details after the story so I don't ruin the surprise)! I'm always open to requests and am trying to work on some Guest requests. I do hate that I can't contact Guests for clarification and/or just to respond but pls know I read every review and do everything I can to do as you ask!

**DISCLAIMER**– Oddly enough no change in the legal status and I still own nothing!

* * *

Felicity was huddled under what was left of the desk when Oliver found her. It was perfectly natural for him to cup her face and force her eyes to his as he spoke.

"Felicity, are you okay?" Oliver's voice was deep but gentle.

"I got the data before the explosion." Felicity's voice trembled as she responded.

"Felicity, are _you _okay?" More force entered Oliver's voice even if his touch remained gentle.

Felicity nodded as she took a shaky breath and focused on Oliver's reassuring smile. He leaned close and just rested his forehead against hers. It felt perfectly natural to Felicity that he brushed his cheek against hers several times. It felt perfectly natural to Felicity that he very softly kissed away her tears. It felt perfectly natural to Felicity that he brushed his lips against hers.

This kiss transformed quickly from one of comfort to heat and Oliver pulled Felicity from under the desk to rest in his lap. Both took advantage of the closer contact and hands became frantic in their exploration.

"Ollie, are you okay? Do you have Felicity?" It was Sara whose voice came through their comms.

Felicity pulled back suddenly and it felt perfectly natural to swing an arm around and slap Oliver. As her eyes widened Felicity clapped her hand over her mouth in horror. Oliver simply looked at her.

"Oliver, you guys need to get out now." It was Diggle who spoke this time and Oliver clicked his comms unit to reply.

"I have her and we'll be out soon." Oliver clicked the unit back off and raised a brow in question as he continued to look at Felicity.

"Oliver, I'm so sorry! I don't know … you'd think I was some melodramatic romance novel heroine or something. I just … we're friends, right? Partners? You don't have a lot of female friends but you do have a lot of … well, women, even on the supposedly deserted Island you had women, a lot of women. And even if we are the only two people who know this I enjoy the distinction of being one of the few you have _**NOT**_ slept with and I want to keep it that way. I've never been good at being one of the many, Oliver, I just can't do that … not even for you." Felicity looked away at that and tried to draw in a few quick breaths even as she tried to ignore the fact that she was still sitting on Oliver's lap.

"Felicity." Oliver's voice was again deep and gentle.

Felicity nervously met his eyes as he once again cupped her face. She gasped slightly at the very gentle look on his face even as she kept her eyes open while he brushed his lips against hers again.

"You are remarkable … you are definitely a woman of distinction." Oliver gave Felicity a gentle smile as he gave her those words.

* * *

**AN2** – I know this is super short but the request was for a scene in which Felicity rejects Oliver and maybe even slaps him! I seriously doubt this is what you had in mind but once I saw it in my head I had to write it out! :) Also, while I said I would try for 2 endings I really can't seem to write anything other than this one but I'll keep this in mind though and see if I can take it any place else!


	2. Chapter 2 - His Girl

**Chapter 2 – His Girl**

**AN** – Felicity is definitely my character of the moment so this will be the first of hopefully several drabbles focused on her in the current S2 storyline. There probably won't be a sequential flow or connection between the posts and the POVs will no doubt change but the focus will be on highlighting our favorite IT girl! And yes, I'll include my Olicity spin whenever possible! :)

**AN2** – Thanks for reading and doing the beta work Mic! I always appreciate your help!

**DISCLAIMER** – Certainly not mine but I will continue to play until there is a happy Olicity ending!

* * *

After Sin left the tears came easily once again Sara couldn't help but wonder if the happiness would ever come as easily. Things were better than she expected but it felt like she had gone backward instead of forward. It really seemed she was just recreating her past: bar-tending again, back with Ollie again, and then there was the family drama and love as she and Laurel fought and made up again. It was easy to fall back into the past as it make Sara feel more stable and safe but she really wanted to move forward. Sara just felt there had to be more to life than what she had had in the past. She wanted there to be more … she wanted to be happy.

With a pang of fear, Sara had to wonder if she would always feel like this – incomplete and aching. It was nice to know she could cry again but was she just too broken to ever have genuine happiness again? Would she ever find that joy that lit you up from the inside and made the world seem better? Would she even recognize it if she did?

Suddenly an image of Oliver came to mind, one where he was smiling with such joy from within that it took her breath away. This wasn't one of the fake smiles he used in public nor even the familiar smiles he sent her way but something deeper that radiated out from his whole body. Did he even recognize that smile, that feeling as genuine happiness? Did he realize it was Felicity that the smile was directed toward?

Sara had walked away after stitching Felicity up but she turned back when she heard Ollie mention the girl had been feeling left out. The Felicity ramble that followed did make Sara smile but the look on Oliver's face struck a chord deep within her. That was the look of happiness and joy that Sara couldn't ever remember feeling but desperately yearned for now.

Felicity had already been on Sara's mind as she recognized the other woman was struggling with her here and had felt left out. Sara had been trying to figure out what to do and how to help as Felicity actually reminded her of Nyssa. She had felt an instant connection to both women and Sara found she wanted to be close to Felicity.

There were clearly differences between Nyssa and Felicity but there were also similarities as well. Both were strong, sharp and masters of their crafts yet both were also soft, gentle, and sweet. Nyssa was a trained assassin born into the family and life; and yet Sara was intimately aware of the softer side of the woman. Felicity lacked the assassin skills but that didn't make her weak or cowardly – after all she had used her genius to incapacitate the Clock King after taking a bullet for Sara. Both women had a depth of character that Sara felt drawn toward even as she wanted to find the same within herself.

It didn't really surprise Sara that Felicity had found her own place on the Team again without her help. Sara did think Felicity appreciated her acknowledgement that she had saved her and saved the day really, but the strength had come from within Felicity herself.

Sara had previously realized both Diggle and Felicity were special to Oliver but after working with them it had become even more obvious as had the reasons why. However, the connection between Felicity and Oliver stood out as special even between the three partners. She noted how whenever he entered the lair Oliver always went directly to Felicity's chair seemingly without thought or plan. When she hadn't been there that night he had been clearly irritated by her absence and just as clearly relieved when she called shortly thereafter. Sara wasn't even sure that Ollie realized he had turned his back to her and Diggle just to take Felicity's call.

Felicity in danger and injured had been even more eye-opening experience. Oliver stayed impassive for the most part, but she could see his very real need to protect Felicity and his very real fear of losing her. While he himself had stitched wounds for her and Diggle, he argued for Felicity to go to the hospital instead. Sara knew Felicity thought that meant he didn't think she was as tough as them but Sara knew it was just his fear of losing her prompting his extreme responses.

He was also possessive of Felicity in a way that he had never been with her or even Laurel. He was the one who got his own shirt for Felicity to wear as her clothes were torn and bloody. He was the one who approached her as soon as possible while even Diggle stood back. He was the one to cradle her face and assure her she would always be "his girl". The expression on his face when he said that was the one etched in Sara's mind – he looked content, complete, happy. Sara had been forced to look away then as that feeling is what was missing from her own life.

Sara knew Felicity was special to Oliver but she hadn't realized just _how_ special … and she didn't think Oliver nor Felicity had made that realization yet themselves either. Sara couldn't help but smile sadly for all of them as it was clear they were all scarred, struggling, and searching.

Felicity was certainly a woman of distinction and Sara couldn't blame Oliver for his feelings, after all Sara knew just how easy it was to fall in love with such a woman.


	3. Chapter 3 - Vulnerable

_**Chapter 3 – Vulnerable**_

**AN** – So I have to admit I couldn't pull a lot from episode 2x15 but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone! Clearly we don't know exactly what happened with Diggle but I'm going with he's ok and back with the group (at least in this story)! :)

**AN2** - I keep forgetting to say this but THANK YOU to everyone who reads, reviews, faves or follows (the story or me)! I love the feedback and appreciate your support! I'm also open to ideas though I make no promises that you'll like the results!

**DISCLAIMER** – I still have absolutely no claim to CW's Arrow but I do love playing!

* * *

Sara turned to Ollie as soon as they returned to the lair. "Why did you call Felicity tonight?"

Ollie met her eyes without concern. "What do you mean? Why wouldn't I call her?"

Sara smiled somewhat and rephrased the question. "Why didn't you call me? Why not Diggle?"

Ollie's face went blank and he clenched his teeth but before he could reply Felicity and Diggle entered the lair. He turned to them without answering Sara.

"We have a problem." Felicity was the one who made that announcement as Diggle trailed behind her with an ice pack held to his head.

"You're not the only one with a problem." Sara mumbled under her breath as Ollie left her and crossed the room to join his friends. She followed a bit more slowly and took her time to watch their interactions. Ollie had first looked to Felicity when she spoke but he then turned to Diggle who nodded. Ollie reciprocated with a nod of his own. Both men then turned to Felicity who had just waited patiently for them to finish the unspoken exchange.

"There's a video feed coming from the Queen Mansion. As it just started I assume its your old buddy Slade Wilson." Felicity paused to bring up the feed on her computer before she turned back to the men. "I've piggy backed on his signal and I'm working on his location but at the least you guys will be able to see what he sees."

"What do you mean you guys?" Diggle was the one who asked that question.

"Well, that's the other thing – Barry's awake so I'm going to go and see him. I know it seems like I'm abandoning you guys when there's a big baddie out there hunting you but I can do my part from there. You need to focus on him and on protecting your family as Slade has threatened them." Felicity had first directed her attention to Diggle but then switched her focus to Oliver before she then turned back to Diggle. "You need to protect yourself too as he knows about you."

"And you think he doesn't know about you Felicity?" Diggle asked the obvious question while Ollie just glared at his IT girl.

"I'm sure he knows but I'm not really on the radar with the rest of you as a threat. He saw both Roy and Sara and mentioned you by name, John, but he didn't make any threats toward me…and even if he was looking for me I won't be around so it's a win/ win situation really."

"No." Oliver growled the single word.

"Oliver, it makes sense and we owe Barry—" Felicity stood up to face the man despite the anger in his tone.

"No." Oliver interrupted her as he continued to glare.

Sara watched as Diggle took a couple steps back but he did keep his focus on the pair. Sara also kept her attention on them as she found herself fascinated by the tension between them. Oliver normally remained impassive or humored Felicity affectionately but now the entire room was filled with the strong, angry energy that surrounded the pair.

"No is hardly an argument and clearly we are going to argue about this…again. I know my place is here, Oliver, as we've had this discussion before but I can do my job and still check on Barry. You don't need to worry about this—"

"No. You aren't to go anywhere unless Diggle or I are with you. Nowhere, Felicity." Ollie took a step even closer to Felicity as he gave that order. Sara recognized it as an order so she was surprised when Felicity continued to argue. She was also surprised that Ollie didn't include her or Roy in Felicity's protection detail.

"That's insane! Roy will need help protecting Thea – BTW, I did text him to check the work schedules so either he or Sara will be at the Club every night. You and John need to focus on protecting your Mom, protecting each other, and getting Slade. You don't need the additional job of babysitting me when he's targeting those closest to you! Oliver, I'm the only one he didn't threaten!"

"Slade isn't stupid, Felicity. I was responsible for the death of the woman he loved. He reminded me of his promise to make me to suffer like he did when he lost Shado. Slade will come for you to make that promise come true, to make sure I suffer as he did. He didn't name you because he's hoping we'll do something stupid and leave you vulnerable. We are not going to be stupid, Felicity. You go nowhere without me or Diggle. Is that understood?"

Sara noticed Felicity was just as stunned as she was by what amounted to Oliver's pronouncement that he loved her. Diggle simply continued to watch the pair with a knowing smirk.

* * *

**AN3** - I am considering writing a version of what may happen with Slade but I just hate to play in the show's world when they are answering those questions as well and no doubt differently than what's in my head! We have several episodes to go before the season finale so there could be room to play but I just don't know….sorry for the ramble! Just thinking out loud about possible stories so feel free to share your thoughts with me as well! :)


	4. Chapter 4 - Sleep

**Chapter 4 - Sleep**

**AN** – This follows 2x16 Suicide Squad which aired in the US on 3/19/14. Pls see AN2 below for details on this chapter becoming its own story (if you are interested that is)! :) For now, thank you for reading! As always, a special thank you to Mic Riddy for her beta efforts and advice!

**DISCLAIMER** – Never my toys to play with but I'm going to continue borrowing them for my Olicity fun!

* * *

Oliver rose from the bed stiffly and spared a quick glance at Sara still on the bed. He had meant it when he said "Together" but the nightmares still came and sleep still eluded him. He paced for several moments as thoughts of Slade invaded his mind; however, Oliver was determined to keep his promise so he laid back down next to Sara and tried to meditate. He hoped sleep would come but he was still awake several hours later when the morning light woke Sara.

Sara met his eyes but she didn't ask and he didn't lie. _She's right about neither of us sharing well_, Oliver thought with a slight grimace.

He knew Sara planned to spend the next few days with her family so she could work at Verdant at night. Roy continued to guard Thea but he needed time to train so he would spend the next few nights at the lair instead of working the club. Diggle and Felicity continued to spend most of their time at the lair as well and Oliver wanted to be here with his Team; if he was honest he would admit he _needed_ to be here with them. After he and Sara promised to take on Slade together Oliver had spoken to the whole Team as he knew he needed to let them in as well.

While it appeared Diggle had been fighting his own demons since returning from the mission with Lyla and Amanda's Suicide Squad, even he agreed easily enough to the stronger Team approach. Oliver knew Diggle had been watching out for Felicity despite her protests so it seemed the man had never lost sight of the Team even when Oliver had. Felicity always supported the Team and had chastised him for waiting so long – Oliver had opened his mouth to apologize to her for denying her desire to call for back-up the night before, but she had just smiled and squeezed his arm as she had walked by him. Roy seemed as tired as he was and had simply nodded in agreement.

For now though Oliver was alone in the lair and as he started to train he needed to clear his mind and put aside thoughts of the Team and Slade. Oliver trained for several minutes even though he knew he was past the point of exhaustion and would soon be a detriment to the very people he wanted to protect. He continued to push himself though hoping that if he trained enough he might _finally_ be able to sleep tonight.

As he heard the lair door and the click of Felicity's heels Oliver paused and turned to watch the blond enter the room much earlier than he had expected. Her attention was entirely focused on the tablet in her hands so Oliver took a moment to observe her. As usual she looked bright and cheerful but Oliver knew she wore masks just like the rest of them. Without conscious thought Oliver found himself blocking her path to her usual seat.

"Felicity. You okay?" Oliver spoke quietly as he realized she still hadn't even noticed him. _We need to step up her training_, he thought caught between amusement and annoyance.

"Oliver! I didn't know you were here! What did you say … oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just great! I woke up early with an idea to track Slade. The money has been a dead end but I think I may have another way. Don't get too excited because the others searched haven't exactly panned out but I know we need to try and track Slade so I'm just gonna..."

As Felicity trailed off and gestured vaguely behind him Oliver realized he hadn't paid close attention to her explanation but had instead just been staring at her. _I really do need to sleep. _Oliver thought with a sigh suddenly feeling his exhaustion.

"Explain your new idea to me." Oliver gave the order as he took a seat next to Felicity's usual chair and leaned back to watch her take her seat.

She barely spared a glance at him as she started typing and talking. "Well, I reviewed the intel you got from the Suicide Squad leader, BTW, I still hate that name. Diggle tried to explain the mentality behind it to me but I just don't understand the sacrifice the Team thing and we will _never_ have that type of trackers in us…"

The sound of laughter brought Oliver awake and he realized he hadn't awakened to laughter since before the Island. He didn't open his eyes but instead savored the sound of Felicity's light chuckling before he realized Diggle was there as well and was sharing a story from his service days. It was definitely a happier story than the ones he had shared with Oliver previously. _When did_ _Diggle get here?_ Oliver thought suddenly as he jerked himself up and looked around to take in the other changes to his surroundings.

"Ah, sleeping beauty is awake." At Diggle's words, Oliver turned and found his friends smiling at him.

"So glad my explanation bored you to sleep … just the effect every woman likes to have on a man." Felicity grimaced half-heartedly but didn't continue that line of thought and Oliver ignored it as well.

Oliver smiled at Felicity before he offered his apology. "Sorry about that, Felicity. I haven't been sleeping well lately." He watched as his friends exchanged a look before both simply nodded without pressuring him to talk. Even without the spoken offer Oliver knew they were both there for him but he still wasn't sure if he deserved them.

"Ready to train?"

Oliver nodded in answer to Diggle's question and stood to follow him but first he stopped beside Felicity and squeezed her shoulder. "Thank you for still working on this. I know you're frustrated and tired too. Why don't you rest while we train?"

"Guess it is my turn, huh?" Felicity spoke lightly but quickly ducked her head to the side.

Oliver paused as he took in the nervous gesture and realization hit. When he pushed his friends away to face his demons alone it seemed he also forced them to struggle alone as well. His distance didn't protect them but it did leave them alone, without support, without back-up. It also planted the fear that they could no longer depend on him as Felicity's avoidance of his eyes clearly demonstrated now. Oliver took a moment to appreciate just how hard everyone was working on their own and the fact that he wasn't the only one struggling. If this Team was going to defeat Slade then they would need to work together, they would need to be there for each other going forward and Oliver knew that that needed to start with him.

"Definitely your turn Felicity." Oliver smiled when Felicity looked up and studied him before returning his smile. He didn't always need words to communicate with Felicity but Oliver knew she appreciated it when he made the effort, small though it was.

Looking back later Oliver realized a new pattern formed that morning when he had finally been able to rest. He still couldn't fight the nightmares when he slept by Sara but each morning with Felicity's voice and typing acting as a magical talisman he was able to sleep peacefully for several hours. Diggle would then join and they would train while Felicity rested for a couple hours herself. Oliver found comfort in their bond and knew the other two were also grateful for the new arrangement as well.

It was several days later that Oliver awoke not to the sound of Felicity's laughter, but to Sara's voice. He opened his eyes and quickly found her nearby reviewing results with Felicity. As Sara turned and met his eyes he saw the brief flash of hurt before she turned away again. Oliver continued to stare even though he wasn't sure what to say and after just a moment she did turn back to him. Sara met his eyes but she didn't ask and he didn't lie.

* * *

**AN2** – I love the idea of this story containing brief episode tags that focus on Felicity being special; however, I then sometimes want to explore more just as I did with the last chapter and Endgame. I'm going to continue this one as a new story called Early Days. This chapter will be reposted as Chapter 1 and then Diggle's and Felicity's POVs will be added as new chapters. I am also considering using Early Days to explore _**brittanybarbour1's **_request for a story focused on Oliver no longer keeping Sara (or Felicity) at arm's length and just what realization he may have regarding Felicity. I'm always open to ideas guys! :)


	5. Chapter 5 - Kill Shot

**Chapter 5 – Kill shot**

**AN** – This super short chapter follows 2x18 Deathstroke which aired in the US on 4/2/14. SPOILER ALERT! This is Diggle's POV and is focused on the scene where the Team talks about Oliver going alone to rescue Thea.

**AN2** - Thank you all for continuing to read this series! Thank you for your comments, faves and follows - I truly appreciate the support! I just love having the opportunity to focus on Felicity and add some Olicity fun into the current season!

**DISCLAIMER** – Still not mine guys but I would certainly accept CW's Arrow as a gift if anyone can make that happen! :)

* * *

Slade upped the ante when he took Thea and Oliver is no longer thinking clearly. Oliver knows he's unreasonable when it comes to his family – he even mentioned that recently when he wanted Sara to stay back from helping rescue Laurel but it wasn't the time to remind him of that. Slade choose his target well and Oliver is off his game. _Oliver's whole plan to defeat Slade and the Mirakuru army he no doubt has protecting Thea is to go alone? _

Sara and I quickly stepped up and disagreed with that suicide mission. We wanted to at least follow him and be nearby but Oliver was adamant that he needed to follow Slade's instructions. We were at a stalemate until Felicity stepped forward. I was surprised when she focused only on Oliver and took his side but I shouldn't have been - trust Felicity to understand what he needed and put that above her own concern for his safety. We argued for his physical safety but she argued for his sanity, his heart. Once Felicity gave her support and told Oliver to go, well, that was it. The decision was made and even Sara and I accepted it. Oliver just continued to stare at Felicity for a few minutes and then he left without another word.

After all of this time, even I sometimes forget that Felicity _is_ Oliver's heart. She even made him smile today despite everything going on. That should have been a sufficient reminder for me but with Roy and Thea, with Slade out there, I was clearly just as distracted as Oliver. I can't believe I forgot about just how special Felicity is to Oliver but I had and that could have been a fatal mistake.

What if Slade knows about Felicity and he hasn't forgotten her importance? Is it possible Slade thinks QC and Thea are all the only things that Oliver cares out? Will he continue to target the Queens or even the Lances in order to destroy Oliver or are they just the opening gambits? Distractions from Slade's real purpose just like the prison break tonight? Does Slade know that Felicity is Oliver's kill shot? _Does Oliver?_

I'm not sure where we go from here, how we beat Slade but we can't take the chance that Slade doesn't know Felicity's importance to Oliver. If Slade truly wants to destroy Oliver, make him suffer then he'll come after Felicity. I know Felicity, at least, will again fight against extra protection as she doesn't agree with this strategy but that doesn't matter. I need to make sure we are ready as whether or not Felicity or Oliver acknowledges it Slade will have to make a play for Felicity for his plan to work.

Felicity is both Oliver's greatest strength and his greatest weakness. I have to assume Slade knows that and that he'll take the kill shot if we give him the opportunity. I don't plan to give him that opportunity.

* * *

**AN3** - I did enjoy this most recent episode and I have another Oliver POV piece I hope to post today as well! We do have 2 weeks until the next new episode so I would love to find the fluff again if anyone has any suggestions! :)


	6. Chapter 6 - Image of Love

**Chapter 6 – Image of Love**

**AN** – Ok, I was very productive in the real world this last week and I enjoyed the break but it's so nice to be back as I missed you guys! :)

**AN2** – As stated in the summary, this follows 2X20 Seeing Red so spoilers abound. Clearly the darkness and super-fast action of S2 continues so I'm going to limit myself to character one-shots like this until after the season finale! And just as clearly, as an Olicity shipper, I couldn't let this particular development go w/o comment!

**DISCLAIMER** – No change in the legal status, I do not own CW's Arrow.

* * *

Sara stopped just outside the Starling City limits and slid off her motorcycle. She stared at the city lights for just a moment as the fresh, painful memories haunted her mind, her heart.

Sara again saw Sin step forward between her and Roy, she saw that she could still kill Roy despite the obstacle, and she felt and gloried in the desire to take that kill shot. Sara saw Oliver turn away from her when they argued about the right way to handle Roy – she saw the frustration, disgust in his eyes even though he tried to hide it. She felt his pride and his disappointment in her as she struggled to be the person he wanted her to be, a better person. The memories made her heart clench even as tears threatened her eyes.

She had told Oliver that Roy would have been dead without him but that was only partially true - Sin was the other reason. Both Sin and Ollie saw her as better than she was and she loved them both for that. She made the choice to let Roy live for herself but she also made it as a final gesture of love for them. Sara had finally accepted that she was never going to be the person they wanted her to be. Despite that fact that she would have to disappoint both Ollie and Sin, Sara now knew that she could only be herself.

Just as Ollie could only be himself - he had struggled more on the Island than she had, he had struggled more with killing than she had. She had felt freer during that time, had felt like she had finally found herself. Sara had meant it when she had told Ollie that she had faced the devil and sold her soul. Ollie accepted that about her but what he couldn't or wouldn't accept was that that she didn't want to get it back as he was still fighting to do. She liked who she was, liked doing what she could do, and she liked doing it her way.

Ollie wasn't like her though, he was looking for the light in the darkness and she knew she wasn't it. She remembered glancing over her shoulder at Felicity's usual seat when she told him she was leaving and why – Felicity was the 'someone better' she told Ollie he deserved. She was the person who could get Oliver (not Ollie) to be the person he wanted to be and Sara realized she had always known that even if she hadn't always accepted it.

Sara knew she had lied to herself about Felicity and what she meant to Ollie just as he continued to do. She had told herself that Ollie thought of Felicity as he did Diggle - a valued Team member that contributed to his cause, nothing more. She told herself that he thought of Felicity as he did Thea - a sister to be protected, nothing more. She clung to that thought until Oliver crouched low under the foundry stairs and stayed with Felicity instead of fighting Slade. Despite everything Slade had done, Oliver made the choice to stay with Felicity until both she and Diggle were down - only then did he make a move.

In that moment, Sara realized the truth of Oliver's feelings but not the truth of her own. She had continued to cling to Ollie, to cling to the image of herself as the better person he needed, to cling to the possibility of a happier future for them both. She continued to lie to herself as she wasn't ready to admit that she couldn't be that better person and couldn't have that future with Ollie.

Tonight though, all those lies came crashing down around her. She finally accepted the truths that not even Ollie had faced - the truth that she will always be lost in the darkness by her own choice and the truth that he loves Felicity, not her. Both were hard truths to accept and Sara had felt her heart break as she had turned back for a final look at Ollie.

In that moment, she told him she loved him too much to stay and that was the truth but it was also something the selfish side of her had wanted to share. She could have left it alone, left it with him finding someone better but she didn't. She realized a small part of her wanted to hurt him, wanted him to feel her pain. It had hurt when she finally realized that he loved an image of a better her but not her...it hurt even more when she realized the image that he loved was actually Felicity and wasn't even her at all.

Sara knew she couldn't be Felicity, couldn't be the person Ollie and Sin wanted but she knew an old friend who loved her for who she was anyway. Sara climbed back on her bike and despite her broken heart she felt free as she headed to her friend, to her love.


End file.
